Four Living Creatures
In the Book of Revelation, there are what is called the four Living Creatures in heaven.Revelation 4:6-11 They are around God's throne, continually worshipping Him. They talked with the Apostle John and told the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to come. Description Each creature is different. What they have in common is they are covered in eyes, front and back.Revelation 4:6 They all have six wings like the Seraphim; although unlike the Seraphim, the Living Creatures' wings are also covered with eyes.Isaiah 6:2, Revelation 4:8 The first living creature is like a lion, the second like an ox, the third has a human face, and the fourth is like a flying eagle.Revelation 4:7 Actions Worship Day and night, these four creatures worship God, saying, "Holy, Holy, Holy, God Almighty, who was and is and is to come." They constantly give glory, honor and thanks to God.Revelation 4:8-9 Whenever they do, the Twenty-Four Elders fall down before God and worship Him.Revelation 4:9-11 Involvement in John's Vision The Living Creatures are found in the Book of Revelation, which is the vision of the Apostle John. The Seal Judgements When the Lamb took the seven-sealed scroll, the Living Creatures and the Elders bowed down to Him.Revelation 5:8 Following that, numerous angels and creatures worshipped the Lamb. The Living Creatures then said "Amen" after they had finished, followed by the Elders bowing down before Him and worshipping Him.Revelation 5:11-14 When the Lamb broke the first of the seven seals on the scroll, the first Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a white horse with its rider holding a bow (arrows are not mentioned). The rider was given a crown and rode out like a conqueror determined on conquest.Revelation 6:1-2 When the Lamb broke the second of the seven seals on the scroll, the second Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a fiery red horse with its rider being given power to remove peace from the earth a given a large sword.Revelation 6:3-4 When the Lamb broke the third of the seven seals on the scroll, the third Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a black horse with its rider holding a pair of scales. Then John heard a voice from among the Living Creatures said that about kilogram of wheat (which currently costs about 13 cents) would cost a day's wages (which is about $56) and about 3 kilograms of barley (which costs about 38 cents) would cost a day's wages. Then the voice said not to harm the oil nor the wine.Revelation 6:5-6 When the Lamb broke the fourth of the seven seals on the scroll, the fourth Living Creature said "Come". Then John saw a pale horse whose rider was named Thanatos (Greek for "Death"). Following the horse and Thanatos was Hades. Power to kill 1/3 of the human population with sword, famine and plague, and wild beasts was given to them.Revelation 6:7-8 The Multitude's Worship Later on, John saw a great multitude of people before God's throne. They wore white robes and held palm branches. In between them and the four Living Creatures and the Elders were all the angels. The angels fell down on their faces and worshipped God.Revelation 7:9-11 The Song of the 144,000 Later, John saw 144,000 people of the nation of Israel who had the name of the Lamb and the Father on their foreheads. They sang in the presense of God, the Living Creatures and the Elders a song that no one else could learn except them.Revelation 14:1-3 Bowl Judgements Before the Bowl Judgements in John's vision, one of the Living Creatures gave to seven angels seven golden bowls that were filled with God's wrath.Revelation 15:7 These angels poured out the bowls given to them upon the earth.Revelation 16 Party After Fall of Babylon After John was shown the fall of Babylon, there was the sound of great multitude in heaven praising God.Revelation 19:1-8 Among those who praised God were the 24 Elders and the Four Living Creatures.Revelation 19:4 Continue Reading: Seal Judgements Verses Category:Spirits Category:Creatures Category:Persons